


Acrostic Poems

by leonheart2012



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cute, Fluffy, Idiots in Love, M/M, OOC, Really Dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Keith finds a sheet of paper in one of the lounge rooms of the castle and decides to read it in order to find out who wrote it, and who it's about.





	Acrostic Poems

_A is for able, which you definitely are._

Keith narrowed his eyes at the piece of paper. There were twenty-six lines of text. An acrostic poem.

He glanced at the rest of the lines, wondering who among them was dorky enough to write it. Lance was the obvious answer, but Keith didn’t want to jump to any conclusions.

It could also, theoretically, be any of the other paladins, or even Allura or Coran, but Keith doubted they even knew what an acrostic poem was, and their alphabet was different from the one Keith knew. So, that left only the paladins.

_B is for body, ‘cause your is definitely rockin’._

Okay, so definitely Lance. No way would anyone else use the word ‘rockin’’ to describe someone’s body. Also, no one else cared that much about good looks...at least he thought so. Pidge seemed uninterested in sex at all, Shiro was more interested in their heart, and who knew what Hunk liked…

_C is for courageous, because I’ve never known anyone more so than you._

So, if this was written by Lance, it _had_ to be about Allura. He was constantly mooning over the alien princess, so who else could it be about?

Getting somewhat excited about having more material to use in the effort of teasing Lance, Keith took the poem to his room and started to read more.

_D is for dedicated, because you never give up._

The Allura theory was looking good. Allura had lost her entire planet, but she was still going strong.

_E is for exceptional, as no other word describes you better._

Keith frowned. He could think of a handful of words off the top of his head that fit Allura better than ‘exceptional’. ‘Strong-willed’. ‘Intense’. Okay, so maybe not a handful, but definitely more fitting than ‘exceptional’. Maybe he was just running out of ideas?

_F is for focused, because you always know where you’re going._

Keith rolled his eyes. Of course there would be mistakes like this. ‘Focused’ didn’t mean ‘never lost’, just ‘concentrated’. Pidge was focused. And, come to think of it, so was Allura. Even in his mistakes, he was still somehow making sense.

_G is for graceful, for you move like a cat when you battle._

Keith’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Did the castle have a dictionary? Did Lance even know how to use one? Graceful? Who taught him that one? Keith had expected it to be ‘gorgeous’ or some similar adjective complimenting Allura’s good looks. But, aside from ‘body’, it didn’t seem as though there were any other compliments about looks.

_Surprisingly deep._

_H is for humble, because you never ask for praise in anything you do._

Keith wasn’t sure what to think about that. He’d never actually noticed that, despite everything Allura had done for them, she never once asked them to thank her for it. She shared her home with them, taught them how to live in the wider universe, helped them with the Lions, protected them...and never did they thank her for it. Guilt wormed its way into his heart. To distract himself for the unpleasant feeling, he read on.

_I is for indispensable, because none of us would be here without you._

_He definitely found a dictionary._ Keith thought. _No way did he know that word by himself._

_J is for justified, because whatever you do, you do it for the best reasons._

Keith couldn’t help but feel a sting at those words. He knew he was never meant to read this, but it felt like a personal jab. His decisions while at the helm of the group had been somewhat sub-par, and he couldn’t read those words without reflecting on his own leadership of the team.

_K is for kindhearted; behind that tough exterior is a generous and accepting heart._

Now _that_ didn’t sound like Allura. Every other word had fit her almost perfectly, but this...this didn’t. While Allura was certainly kindhearted, she didn’t hide that behind any kind of exterior. She was a heart-on-the-sleeve kind of person.

Keith frowned. He would have to reassess the intended recipient.

_L is for loyal, because you always have our backs._

Now with no ideas as to whom Lance was writing about, Keith couldn’t think of another person he would attribute these words to. He certainly wasn’t talking about Coran; he was about as graceful as a baby giraffe. Shiro was a viable option; he was good-looking, kind...but not hiding that behind an exterior, which cancelled out Hunk as well. He _could_ be writing about Pidge, but she wasn’t exactly ‘like a cat in battle’... _no offence…_ he thought to his mental image of her.

There was no way he was writing about Keith himself, so he crossed himself off the list as well. Which left him with…

No one. Although, he could be talking about someone he met along the way, on some far-off world somewhere.

Best to keep reading and try to puzzle it out.

_M is for masculine; you always make me want to be a better man._

_Huh, a love poem written about a boy…_

Of course, Keith had suspected, along with the rest of the team, that his over-attraction to women was at least partly a show, but he hadn’t expected to be proven correct. Maybe an alien really had caught his interest?

_N is for noble...I suppose I’m kinda repeating myself here...maybe I should...ah, just move on to the next one, okay?_

Keith couldn’t hold back a chuckle at that line. He imagined Lance reading this out loud to someone, blushing furiously while trying to get through the poem. It was an amusing thought.

_O is for...the best one I can find for this is open-minded…_

So, he was running out of ideas? Or maybe there just weren’t a lot of adjectives beginning with o?

_P is for persevering, because you never give up, no matter what._

Keith really couldn’t think of anyone he would describe as all of these things. Who could possibly be everything on this list?

He dimly realised that what started out as a way to tease his younger companion turned into something he was very curious about. Maybe...if he just asked him?

_Well, I’ll finish it first and see if I can figure it out._

_Q is for quiet, because you never really say all that much, and you’re alone a lot, but I see you._

_R is for responsible. I wouldn’t prefer anyone else to lead our team._

Keith’s heart stopped. _Lead our team?_ _Surely he’s talking about Shiro? But…_

He looked back over the words he’d read. He didn’t think he was humble, or noble, or even all that kindhearted. Was this a joke? Had Lance written this and left it where he would find it just to...but why?

He hurried on, wanting to get to the end as quickly as possible.

_S is for supportive, because you help your friends when they’re feeling down, and you never stop believing in us._

_T is for talented, because you excel at so many things, even so far from home._

_U is for understanding, because you listen to and help with our problems, and can always empathise._

_V is for versatile, because you haven’t shied away from anything this journey has thrown at you._

_W is for well-intention-ed. I know I’m kind of repeating myself again, but...you always have the universe’s best interests at heart, even if we don’t all agree with you._

_X...x is really hard to find something for so…_

_Y is for young, because we both are, and there’s not really all that much else that begins with y to describe things._

_Z is for zesty...because it’s a fun word to say. I know you’re not exactly zesty, but you do make me feel zesty, so…_

Keith folded the paper and hid it under his pillow. There was no way he could admit to anyone that he’d read that, no matter how flattering it was to the intended recipient, which was certainly _not_ him.

He made his way back to the place where he’d found the paper. Lance was looking in the corners of the room.

“Oh. There you are, Keith. I lost something. A piece of paper with some writing on it. You wouldn’t have found anything like that, would you?”

Keith hoped he wasn’t blushing. “No. Why? What was on it?”

Lance was the one blushing now. “Uh...nothing. It wasn’t even that important, but I...alright, it was kinda a poem I wrote for mothers’ day. I know I won’t actually be able to send it to her, but...”

“I understand. Here, why don’t I help you look?” He started to look towards a corner of the room, but Lance stepped in front of him hurriedly.

“Uh, no, that’s fine. I’ll find it on my own. Or I won’t whatever, it’s totally fine. Don’t worry about it. Do you want to...go train or something? I’m sure it’ll turn up on its own if we just...don’t look for it.”

“Lance?”

His face was beet-red. “Look, it...it _was_ a poem, but it was kind of...really personal. I just don’t want anyone reading it.”

“That’s alright.” Keith wondered, but then decided he would do it anyway. “I promise not to read it if I find it. If we are _able_ to find it.” He didn’t seem to pick up on the hint, so he moved on to the next word. “Have you looked under the couch? I’m sure if one of us lifted the _body_ of it, it’d be easier to search underneath.”

Still nothing, but Lance agreed to keep looking.

Keith couldn’t think of a way to slip ‘courageous’ into the conversation, so he moved to one a little easier. “You know I was thinking about how _humble_ Allura is, about how she never asks for anything in return for us living here and stuff, and I was thinking...maybe we should do something for her. You know, tell her how _kindhearted and courageous_ she is. _Graceful, focused and dedicated_?”

Lance looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor. “What’s gotten -” his eyes widened as it dawned on him. “You found it.”

“Yeah. I didn’t know it was you who wrote it, but...who were you writing about?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because...I don’t know. I guess I just...I thought it was about Allura, until I got to kindhearted. Not that she isn’t, but what you wrote after that...so...I wondered who it was about and...Lance, is it about me?”

Lance’s ears joined his face in its colour. “Why would it be about you?”

Keith felt his own face heating. “W-well, it’s fine if it’s not. I mean, it’s not like I...anyway, I just...whoever it’s about, you really seem to care about them. So if there’s any way I can help you...get together with them, I’d be happy to...do that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Just...point me to the planet they’re on and-”

“I thought you read the poem?” Keith nodded. “Then...you would know that...that they lead the team.”

“So they won’t be on another planet? Yeah, I know. So...is it about Shiro? Because, you know, even though he’s like a brother to me-”

“It’s not.” Lance swallowed. “You...you were right. It is about you.”

Keith smiled. “I knew it.” He strode forward, into Lance’s space, and kissed him. The Cuban boy hummed and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the older boy. “It was a really nice poem, but I think your inner dork is showing.”

“Will you shut up and kiss me?”

“Gladly.”


End file.
